Tavros in Charge
by MnemosynesSaudade
Summary: a dumb gamtav bdsm fic i wrote for a friend i might finish it if people think i should so if u want if finished leave a review saying so ok ty


Taking the Bull by the Horns

**contains bdsm and gay sex and sounding and homestuck is owned by andrew hussie not me**

"Um, alright, Gamzee, the safe word is 'rosemary' got it?" Tavros said with a quavering voice. He liked to get it popping with Gamzee, but leather play and impact play always made him nervous. He'd never hurt Gamzee, but, as the old adage goes, there's a first time for everything. He fumbled with the wrist chains. He was terrified that he would make it too tight and cut off Gamzee's circulation. He knew he was being paranoid, but it never made him feel better.

"Alright, rosemary, got it, babe!" And with that, Gamzee gave Tavros a quick kiss on the lips. Tavros blushed a deep russet hue. He let his mouth contort itself into a subdued grin. He looked into Gamzee's amber eyes, staring deep into the ebony pupils.

"I just want you to be safe. If something hurts and you don't like it, _**tell me**_, please. I never want to hurt you, Gamzee." He leaned in for a kiss, letting his tongue caress Gamzee's. As his lips withdrew, he finished chaining Gamzee up. He stepped back to admire his handy work. He scanned Gamzee's lithe body up and down, taking in every tendon, every muscle fiber, the very beat of his heart that caused his dark amethyst blood to flow in his veins. He turned the apparatus around, exposing his sharp, shoulder blades. He walked up behind him, running his hands down his the sides of his body, resting his chin on Gamzee's shoulders. He nibbled his ears, sending a tactile array of sweet nothings through Gamzee's body. He stepped back, his hands grabbing the nearby flogging whip. He flicked his wrist with an experienced fervor. His whip made contact just below the space between Gamzee's shoulder blades. Tavros grinned at the bull's eye accuracy. The individuals whips sent a nervous system relay message throughout Gamzee's body, causing him to let out a throaty moan as his anticipation gathered. They left light veins of amethyst, like gemstones in the wall of a cave.

Tavros sent the whips back, careful to avoid wrapping. Again, Gamzee's body convulsed, his muscles becoming prominent in his arms and legs, his fist clenched, tugging on the chains. His painted face grimaced as the pleasurable pain shot from his back to his toes and his fingers. Before he could recover, a flick of Tavros' wrist sent another nervous system avalanche of sensation through his body.

Tavros relented for a moment. He strutted up behind Gamzee, the cool iron of his prosthetics against Gamzee's bare calf. Gamzee heard the soft thud as the flogging whip was placed on the table. The next sound to be registers by his ears was the soft, metallic zing of a thin, metal sound being removed from its case. Tavros flipped Gamzee around so that he was facing him with one hand, a Dittel sound and some lubricant in the other hand. He slowly covered the sound in lubricant, making sure that it would slide right in. Tavros got on his knees, the clinking of his metal legs being the only sound in the entire room. He took Gamzees dick in his hands and slowly guided the sound past the meatus and into the urethra. The moment the sound begin touching his urethral walls, thousands of bolts of sensation shot through his body, exiting through his fingers and toes. Tavros twisted it gently, easing it in. As soon as felt resistance, he pulled the sound out and put it aside.

"What's wrong, Tav? We normally use that sound for a lot longer."

"I know. But I got you a new toy, and I've been dying to try it out." With a sleazy grin on his face, he pulled a urethral beads set out of his magic box of wonders.

"We only used the Dittel to dilate. This is where the real fun starts." He looked Gamzee in the eyes and grinned, his hands busy slathering lubricant on to the toy, preparing it for use. Finishing, he turned his gaze away from Gamzee's eyes. Using his fingers, he spread the meatus, revealing the newly stretched urethra. Slowly, he inserted the bead, making sure to keep a tight grip on the handle ring. After they were fully inserted, he moved his hand down to Gamzee's shaft. Placing a thumb on the outside of the corpus spongiosum, the began pulling the beads out, making sure that Gamzee could feel every single bead pass by his thumb. He worked it back in, watching Gamzee squirm with pleasure.


End file.
